Sasuke's journey
by Irkee
Summary: Sasuke has just gotten into a fight with Naruto, in order to get back with him he has to get sakura to date lee. but will the favors stop there?
1. The fight

Disclaimer: Do you really think I would be sitting in front of a computer making fanfiction of Naruto if I owned it.  
  
Warning: I put this story as Pg-13 because basically it is, but for this first chapter it maybe a little bit Rated R for language used. Please read only if it will not offend you.  
  
Okay now that that is all settled let's enjoy the show!!  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
"What the fuck did you say?"  
  
"You heard me, get the fuck out of my house, I don't want you here."  
  
"What the hell did I do?" [1]  
  
"Just fucking go, your making me more mad!"  
  
"What happens if I don't?"  
  
"Then I'll make you."  
  
"What could you possibly do dobe?"  
  
The citizen's of Konoha that were casually passing by Naruto's house, were suddenly jerked from there deep thoughts. As they could hear yelling, screaming and various objects crashing from inside. Many quickly hurried by, while others stared and wondered what could possibly be going on inside.  
  
"You fucking punch me in the nose!!"  
  
Sasuke was leaning over, clutching at his nose. A bit of blood trickled down from his nose over his lips.  
  
"I can do more damage than just your nose! Get out now or I will use force!" Naruto threatened him, as he raised his fist ready to punch Sasuke if he continued to stay any longer.  
  
"I'm not leaving, until I get some answers!"  
  
Sasuke got into a defense stance, knowing that Naruto was ready to swing.  
  
Rage began to seep through Naruto's veins, and he finally lashed out. He swung his fist at Sasuke, hopping to dislocate Sasuke's face.  
  
Sasuke easily dogged Naruto's fist from the right and smirked.  
  
"You're still too sl." Sasuke was quickly cut off as he felt an extreme throbbing pain in his lower region. He crumpled to the floor, trying to relieve the pain. Naruto had kicked him the balls.  
  
"Don't under estimate me Sasuke"  
  
Naruto wasting no time grabbed Sasuke by his collar and dragged him outside. Slammed the door and locked it.  
  
Sasuke lay on the sidewalk still recovering from his "injury."  
  
When his breath came back to him, he quickly got u and stagger over to the door and started banging on it.  
  
"Naruto, open the fucking door and let me in!"  
  
There was silence inside.  
  
"Come on Naruto, I told you I'm not leaving until I get some answers. Can you just tell me what I did wrong?"  
  
More silence.  
  
"Come on Naruto, open the fucking door or I'll break it down."  
  
Sasuke contemplated on whether he should really break it, but decide that he was still feeling a little week from the abusive kick and he really didn't want to waste his Charka (to strengthen his arms and legs) on this dickhead. /He'll change his mind later, he'll realize he'll miss me/  
  
"That's the last time I ever fucking suck your cock!"  
  
A small gasp was heard only a short distance behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned around glaring at an old lady covering her grandchild's ears. [2] The look in Sasuke's eyes could tell you that he was really pissed off.  
  
"What the fuck are you staring at you old hag, haven't you ever seen lovers fight."  
  
The old lady quickly snapped out of her daze as she shuffled the little child away as fast as her little legs could go. Muttering something about how disrespectful the younger generation was.  
  
/Whatever/ Sasuke turned his attention back to the fight he was having.  
  
He looked up and noticed the window on the second floor opening up and out pooped Naruto's head.  
  
"Sasuke, I told you to go away, and stop yelling at my neighbors. I'm the only that's going to get in trouble with them later."  
  
"Well good you deserve it. Now just let me in so we can talk."  
  
"No!"  
  
"You're acting like a fucking child you know that Naruto."  
  
"I don't care bastard; I never want to see you again."  
  
Sasuke sighed. He felt a pain that tugged at his heart. /Naruto really seems pissed about something, and all I can do is guess what that is/. He wanted to hold Naruto, tell him that whatever he believed was a lie, but he realized Naruto wasn't going to even come close to him with a 20 foot pole any time soon.  
  
I knew that he was going to get a straight answer today, not when he was this upset. Sasuke just decided to face the facts.  
  
"Fine dobe, I'll go, but before I do can you answer one question for me?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can I still hope that we will get back together?"  
  
The question was completely out of the norm. It shocked him a bit. /he still won't give up will he/. He didn't care though. Once his mind was set, his mind was set. He was more than mad, he was pissed. At this moment he didn't want to see his face.  
  
"Sasuke the day I go back out with you, will be the day.."  
  
Naruto thought this over a bit and an evil smirk tugged at his cheeks.  
  
"The day I go out with you Sasuke, will be the day Sakura goes out with Lee."  
  
All possible hope drained from Sasuke's mind. /That would never happen, Sakura would never agree to dating Lee/  
  
"Naruto, you know that will never happen!"  
  
"I know" He turned and shut the window, leaving Sasuke to stand there in silence.  
  
Sasuke replayed the words in his mind over and over. /Well, I guess I better start buttering up to Sakura. I mean she loves, maybe she will do this tiny favor for me/  
  
Sasuke smiled and started running towards Sakura's house, he had no time to waste.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
So did you enjoy it? Do you think I have something going here? Huh? Huh? Huh?  
  
Please R&R if you want me to continue.. Or I'll cry T_T  
  
[1] The truth is, I have no idea why Naruto is mad at Sasuke. I just wanted Naruto and Sasuke to be lovers and Naruto is extremely pissed at him about something and decides to get a little violent. If you have any possible stories for Naruto's behavior by all means tell me your thoughts.  
  
[2] Its actually funny. I based this part off of real life experience. Well it wasn't a grandmother and grandchild. It was more like a mother and her toddler. I got really mad and swore off at this boy in the middle of a playground. The mother just stared at me with an open mouth and wide eyes. 0_o oops!  
  
Again, I'm sorry for the language I used, I was only appropriate since most people cuse when they're pissed.  
  
Next chapter hint: Sasuke goes to find Sakura. She agrees only if he does two things. ((oh no! Sakura what are you thinking?)) 


	2. The favor

Wow it's the second chapter. I bet you guys never thought I write this.  
  
Yes, I know it's been a while since I updated (a really long time) but I have good reasons  
  
Reason 1: I was attacked by killer guinea pigs Reason 2: I am really lazy Reason 3: I was trying to claim Naruto as my own, but ended up getting beat up Reason 4: I had to fold 1000 cranes for my class; and Reason 5: I just found out Santa clause does not exist. Whaa!! T_T  
  
I want to thank all my reviewers. You guys rock my socks!  
  
I especially want to thank Naito Kiseki, you actually proof read my story. But the sad thing is that I lost the correction and opinions. All the hard work, I'm so sorry. But it did make me think...'Maybe that's why I'm failing English class'  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did I'd buy a million pigs  
  
Okay on with the story.....  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sasuke found himself staring at a white house with an eye catching bright pink door.  
  
Sasuke let out a sigh.  
  
/Okay all I have to do is get Sakura to go out with Lee. How hard can that be? The chick is practically in love with me. She'll do anything I ask her to do./  
  
He reached up and knocked on the door.  
  
He could hear someone shuffling around inside, as the door swung open.  
  
He came face to face with what seemed like a Sakura look alike. Well, she was shorter. And plumper. And, obviously older. And instead of looking into pale green eyes, brown chocolate eyes replaced them. Hell, they didn't actually look alike, except for their similarity in hair color.  
  
/Must be her mom?!?!/  
  
"Oh, you must be Sasuke! I could tell it was you. Sexy blue shirt, dark, luxurious silky hair, and passionate, brown eyes. Yup! It's you alright. Sakura talks about you 24/7. I can see why. My! She has good taste. Oh my, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Sakura's mother........"  
  
Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah  
  
Sasuke just stared at Sakura's mother's mouth. S if it were a black hold that would swallow him whole with her words.  
  
/Not only are they similar in hair color, the both have the same annoying mouth. Keep your fucking damn trap shut!!/  
  
"Umm, Ma'am.....Mrs..." /What the hell was her name again?/ "Mrs. Sakura's mom."  
  
"Just call me Mrs. Haruno"  
  
"Mrs. Haruno, I would really appreciate it if I could speak with Sakura."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Oh yes how silly of me. You came to see Sakura. Not me. Hold on."  
  
/No Shit!/  
  
A second later, a pink blur came running down the stairs and pounced on the black haired boy standing at the door. "SASUKE!!!"  
  
Sasuke found himself laying on his back, as Sakura laid on top of him with her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Get of me you overweight flamingo."  
  
Doing the opposite, Sakura hugged him even tighter.  
  
"Oh a flamingo. The flamingo of love. Sasuke your so romantic."  
  
"Get off!" Sasuke shoved her off and got up as quickly as he could.  
  
"Geez, what crawled up your ass and died?" She slowly stood up.  
  
"Cut the crap. I need to ask you a favor."  
  
Sakura's eyes began to shine again at the mention of Sasuke wanting a favor from her.  
  
"A favor from me? Sasuke anything for you, my love."  
  
/This is easier than I thought/ He began to smirk, but inside he was actually jumping up and down.  
  
"I need you to go out with Lee."  
  
"No!!" The blunt reply caught Sasuke off guard.  
  
"Wha..." His happiness died at once. /Damn!!/  
  
She turned around and started to walk in the house. Before she could get far, Sasuke reached out and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Come on Sakura, I just need this little favor."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..." /Fuck. What am I going to tell her now. No one knows about Naruto and I./ "umm...because...because Lee loves you!!"  
  
"I don't see how this has anything to do with you, Sasuke. I love you, I really do. But you can't make me go out with that...that boy."  
  
Sakura made another attempt to walk back into her house.  
  
"Sakura, I'll do anything!!"  
  
Sakura stopped in her tracks; she turned around with a playful hint in her eyes.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
/I don't like that look. What have I gotten myself into? Naruto, you better be worth all this. /  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So honey were shall we go eat?"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"What was that Sasuke?"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"Oh my poor, poor boyfriend won't even respond to his beautiful girlfriend. How shall I ever date Lee?" Sakura did a dramatic pose, with the back of her hand up to her forehead and sighing.  
  
Hearing the last comment, Sasuke quickly played along.  
  
"Well Baby, where do you want to eat?"  
  
Sakura squealed in delight. She never dreamed she'd be on a date with the hottest, sexiest, unapproachable boy in Konoha. This was turning out better than she thought.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"What do you want Sakura?"  
  
"Well first of all, I want Lee to change his appearance."  
  
"What do you mean?'  
  
"Well give him a makeover. Get rid of that stupid bob and that tacky green jumpsuit."  
  
Sasuke gasped. "Sakura, he'll never agree to that. That jumpsuit is all that he has left after his injuries. That's the only thing he has left that he believe will give him strength."  
  
"Well it's not like I want to be seen dating someone with bad fashion sense. I do prefer blue over green any day."  
  
"Not like you have any."  
  
"What, I don't look sexy in this outfit? Maybe I should go and change!"  
  
"No don't. I'll agree to this. Now are we finished?"  
  
"Well, I have a teensy favor to ask you." Sakura twiddled her thumbs together and tried not to look at Sasuke.  
  
"There's more!!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Hurry up and spit it out!"  
  
"I want you to be my boyfriend."  
  
"No. No way in hell!"  
  
"Well the way I see it, you came begging to me for a favor, so you need me."  
  
"I don't care the deals are off!"  
  
Sasuke turned to walk away.  
  
"Grr... Why can't you be more like Naruto? AT least he would do anything I said."  
  
Sasuke stopped. "Naruto..."  
  
/I got so caught up. I forgot my purpose for doing this./  
  
"Don't ever compare me to that Dobe." Sasuke yelled, trying to cover up any hint that there would be a connection between each other."  
  
"Well it's true; you're a cold, selfish bastard that for some reason can't see my good looks. You're missing out."  
  
/You know what, screw this. I don't give a shit. I'll find other means to get Naruto back. He'll be pissing is pants to take me back/  
  
"Idiot" Sasuke continued to walk away.  
  
Afraid that she was going to lose her only chance to be with Sasuke, she cried out.  
  
"Fine, you only have to be my boyfriend for a week."  
  
"No"  
  
He kept on walking as Sakura chased after him.  
  
"Six days?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Three days?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Two?"  
  
"No"  
  
"One?" She was beginning to get desperate.  
  
"No"  
  
"Fine how about just for tonight?"  
  
Sasuke stopped.  
  
/I could do that. At least I won't have to deal with her for the night. And maybe just maybe I can make Naruto jealous/  
  
Sasuke turned around with a mischievous look on his face.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it"  
  
Sakura smiled the biggest smile as she latched on to his arm.  
  
"Oh I just knew you wanted me, honey"  
  
/This day sure is going to be hell/  
  
~END FLASHNACK~  
  
They continued to walk around Konoha in silence. It didn't bother them. Sasuke had nothing to say to Sakura and Sakura was just happy to be able to hug his arm with "permission".  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Naruto heading to Ichiraku with Iruka.  
  
The mischievous grin he had on earlier was slowly creeping back to his face.  
  
"Hey Sakura are you still hungry?"  
  
"Starving!"  
  
"Good, because I'm craving Ramen"  
  
They walked over to Ichiraku, and sat down a few seats from Naruto and Iruka.  
  
Naruto looked up and started to blush. He felt embarrassed about this morning's episode. It was nothing really and he shouldn't have gotten mad. All he wanted to do was snuggle up into Sasuke's warm arms and tell him he was sorry. Like hell he was.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Sasuke!"  
  
"Sakura and I are hungry." He replied in an I-don't-care tone.  
  
"Why can't you two go somewhere else?"  
  
"Dobe, Sakura and I can go where ever we like" He paused for a bit, "on our date."  
  
"DATE! You guys are on a date?"  
  
"And you would care, why?  
  
"You fucking bastard, I don't care."  
  
"Good"  
  
Sakura and Iruka watched dumbfounded as they stared at the two boys arguing.  
  
"Well, if you're done yelling, I'd like to talk to my date." Emphasizing the word date.  
  
He turned to face Sakura, grabbed her by the chin and closed the gap between them. Sakura gasped at the shock of having Sasuke's lips crushed upon her own.  
  
Sasuke did a quick glance to Naruto and saw that he wasn't reacting the way he wanted him to react.  
  
/Maybe I should kick it up a notch/  
  
Sasuke pushed harder against her lips and she gasped again. He then took the opportunity to stick his tongue into her mouth.  
  
/This is disgusting. She tastes like crap. Naruto you'll see how much you miss me/  
  
He released the hold on her and stood back a bit to find a paralyzed, starry eyed girl.  
  
The moment was shattered though as everyone heard a stool slamming to the ground and a pissed off Naruto storming away.  
  
"ASSHOLE!!"  
  
Sasuke just smiled.  
  
"What is wrong with Naruto? Iruka asked in worry as he watched him walk away.  
  
"He must be really sad right now. I forgot that he has a big crush on me. I feel like I broke his heart."  
  
Iruka gave a nod of satisfaction to that answer. He paid the cook and walked off after Naruto.  
  
Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder to comfort her. He had no intention on telling anyone the real reason.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt him, he'll snap out of it."  
  
"Are you sure Sasuke/'  
  
"Positive"  
  
They sat there in silence.  
  
"Want to go, I don't really feel like Ramen." Sasuke said trying to break the silence.  
  
"Sure" And sure enough, she was latched onto his arm like a leech again and they walked away.  
  
/Naruto, I hope you go through the same hell your putting me through/  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Okay what do you think? R&R  
  
Guess what, I figured out what Naruto is so mad about, but I can't tell you. You're going to have to wait. *Squirms in anticipation*.  
  
Send me your opinions on what you think should happen. I have a basic backbone of this story and I know what I want to happen, but I would love input.  
  
I'm not really satisfied with it, but it's the best I can do.  
  
The next chapter is going to contain Lee. Lee Rocks my socks  
  
DID YOU KNOW: The whole point in making this story was to try to do a makeover on Lee. Not that I don't love his green jumpsuit. I actually think it's beautiful. But because I just wanted to see Lee get a makeover. 


End file.
